


Beyond Expectations

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The bar is closed but M'gann gets one last customer.





	Beyond Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt : slow dance

"We're closed." 

M'gann says the words automatically when she hears the door of the bar opening, but she's not overly worried, doesn't turn around from her job of putting the freshly washed glasses back onto the shelf, all ready for the next day. This bar is a haven for people like her and besides, if anyone, human or alien, decides to try to cause trouble, she's more than capable of stopping said trouble in its tracks. There's no reply from whoever's just entered though, which is unusual - she'd usually get at least an apology - and she's on guard then, looking up into the angled mirror above the bar so that she can see who it is. 

What she sees makes her smile. 

Because what she sees is J'onn, evidently having just come from the DEO, fresh from whatever the disaster of the week was this week. He's still wearing his regulation Director garb, black trousers and black shirt under his usual dark jacket, but what's distinctly non-regulation DEO is the small smile that hovers around his lips as his eyes meet hers in the mirror. The smile is in his eyes too, as well as his lips and she knows that he's pleased that he's surprised her - all those years of living among humans and he's mastered the ability to keep his thoughts shielded from everyone, including her. She, on the other hand, still has trouble with that - not that she's had to worry about it too much, psychic powers are few and far between among aliens and it's not like there have been many Martians around to trouble her. 

She turns and comes around to the end of the bar. "One day, you're going to have to teach me how you do that."

J'onn tilts his head like he's considering it. Then he wrinkles his nose, says, "Nah. A man's got to have some secrets." 

M'gann narrows her eyes, tries to pretend that she's annoyed but she's fairly sure he doesn't have to be psychic to know that she's nothing of the sort. "I'm glad to see you," she says and if he can tell that that's an understatement then, frankly, she doesn't give a damn. Maybe he knows that too if the way his smile broadens is anything to go by. She tears her eyes away from him to look towards the door. "Are the others-"

"I'm alone." He doesn't let her finish and she's relieved at his answer. It wouldn't be the first time that the DEO have descended on the bar after closing time following an alien threat and if they were there, she wouldn't turn them away. 

But she hasn't seen J'onn in almost a week, thanks to this latest crisis, and she'd known she'd missed him but she's only just now realising exactly how much. 

Her hands curl over the smooth wood of the bar. "Can I get you a drink?" she asks and he shakes his head, steps forward until he's standing right in front of her, only the bar between them. 

"I had something else in mind." He extends his hand towards her and she blinks but she takes it, lets him lead her out from behind the bar, across the floor to the jukebox in the corner. Inserting a coin, he presses a couple of buttons and instantly something slow and bluesy fills the air. J'onn looks down at her, lips twitching. "May I have this dance?"

She laughs despite herself. "You may," she says as he takes their still joined hands and rests them on his chest, sliding his other hand around her waist. Her free hand rests on his shoulder and she follows his lead, matches her body movement to his as they sway to the music.

"I've often wondered," he says after a few moments, "how this would feel. All these years, I've seen humans do it... I never did." 

She knows exactly what he means, exactly how he feels. "And?" She keeps her voice light, teasing, tries to forget that he can feel exactly what she's feeling, the tremor of nerves at how much his answer means to her. "Does it live up to your expectations?"

J'onn's smile is soft, his eyes warm as he looks down at her. "And beyond." 

She shivers, she can't help it, but her voice is steady when she says, "You know... often, when humans are dancing like this... they do something else as well."

"Really?" He lifts one eyebrow. "And what would that be?" 

She doesn't tell him, decides showing him would be much better.

From his response, she's pretty sure he agrees with her.


End file.
